Sonic At WarioWare
by DragonOfGem
Summary: Pretty much a tribute to AllHailWeegee's crossover fanfic. Sonic has landed in Diamond City and Wario has accepted him to work at WarioWare and Sonic accepts. Meanwhile Ashley has accidently transformed herself into a hedgehog and plans to use Sonic in her experiment to change her back but in preparation of her spell, she starts growing attached to Sonic. What will happen!


Sonic At

Sonic At WarioWare

Chapter 1 – Diamond City

WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA! *crash* A familiar blue hedgehog had crashed right on the outskirts of Diamond City.

"Uhh what happened. All I remember is pounding 's face in and now I'm here. Whatever this is his." Sonic then began to notice a print of his face in the sand. "Typical I always land on my face."

Sonic then got up and tried to figure out where the heck he was. He definitely didn't remember any place like this that's for sure. It wasn't until he was walking until he headed face first into a sign.

"Oww! My head! Why the heck do I keep doing that…Hey what's this?" He then began to read what was on the sign. "Diamond…City?" It certainly wasn't anywhere Sonic was familiar of. He's ran across the entire planet at least 70 times. He would've remembered something about this place unless….

Sonic cuffed his hand together. "That's it! Maybe I have been here before, but I can't remember because I must've ran through here real quickly." It wasn't a full proof plan but it was worth a shot. So Sonic dashed through the city and looked at almost every building and nothing rung a bell to him.

"Man, If I've been here I would've remembered something by now."

"Also….What was up with this place and people making video games?" Sonic wasn't really a video game type of person. **{LOL}**He was more of an "outside" person, he couldn't really understand why people would be cranked up in their rooms all day just staring at a TV instead of enjoying fresh air outside.

"But this place doesn't really look like Earth honestly."

"Unless….I've traveled into a different dimension." Sonic wasn't really surprised with the thought of traveling to different dimensions. He and Tails had once accidently got caught up in a storm and ended up in the Sol Dimension which was the dimension of their friend Blaze who was the princess. "Well I guess I should try running around the city one more time." But before he could do that he had run into ANOTHER sign.

*mutters* "Today is just not my day….Wait what does this say?" He examined the sign more and saw a familiar name he had surely seen before. "WarioWare? Wait haven't I met a guy named Wario before?" It was true Sonic had met Wario before. Actually he had met him quite a few times. One time it was at the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing and he was actually pretty rude to Sonic because as soon as the match would start he would often fart in Sonic's face in order to gain the lead. It gave Sonic nightmares just remembering the smell. Then it was at the 2010 Olympic Winter Games and Sonic was often hiding away from Wario because of well….you know. Sooner or later Wario was in a match with Sonic at Snowboarding Cross and he had made an alliance with Mario to get rid of him…or at least let him eat something a little less smelly. It didn't help too much when Wario got Eggman to help him, though Sonic and Mario took care of that just fine. Then it was the London games and Wario was actually not really mean this time. I guess he was tired of everyone staying away from him so he decided to just cooperate with everyone just this once. One time he actually encouraged Luigi to do the Long Jump and he actually won. Sonic was pretty flabbergasted because Wario actually did a good job convincing him. Then came the Sochi Games and he even helped Sonic get back on his feet after he had ran into a pole in Dream Skiing. If things kept going like this Sonic could actually consider Wario one of his friends. But then…the same rule doesn't apply to the Smash Tournament 3. In one of Sonic's…"Death Matches" He was in a match with Wario at his stage ironically named . Both of them were at 100% damage and Sonic then decided to do a spin dash towards Wario. Just before it hit, Wario ground dodged it and then jumped in the air and then well….."let out his insides" and "smashed" Sonic out of the ring and won the match. Sonic was so ashamed. He had lost some Smash matches, and had one some too. But this was the most terrible one of them all. He had to take a shower for 12 hours in order to take the stink out. 12 HOURS. Even Shadow out of all people felt bad for him. In fact during the match Sonic had called Shadow out of the Assist Trophy and used he used his special technique Chaos Control and before he did it. Unfortunately Wario had unleashed his Wario Waft before Shadow used Chaos Control which meant a slow stinking experience for Shadow. Luckily he could just move easily since he can move freely with his Chaos Control but Sonic had had it much worse than he did. He even got back at Wario by locking him in the bathroom and writing "Under Maitenance" And he was locked in there for 12 hours ironically. Sure it was cold but he kinda deserved it. Then came the Smash Tournament 4 and Sonic had entered it. He had brung Shadow along too to be his Assist, since he didn't really have anything better to do. Plus it would increase their friendship over the "Your Okay" mark. Sonic was in the quarter finals and then his matchup was, Wario. Sonic was not having this, so he tried going to the studio and asking them to switch his opponent with ANYONE else but Wario. But unfortunately it was too late and he had to fight Wario anyway at his stage "Gamer". Both opponents were at their last stock and were at 100%. _**{Sound familiar?}**_Sonic then charged up his spindash and once again charged at Wario, and Wario once again ground dodged but this time Sonic had rolled dodged to the right and done his spinning charge move and sent Wario flying in the air. But then Wario landed on top of Sonic and unleahed his Wario Waft and had done the same thing he had done to Sonic last tournament. And unfortunately Sonic had to take a shower for 24 hours this time. 24 FREAKING HOURS!

Sonic then shook off the terribly long flashbacks he has had in the past and decided to check out this . "Who knows? Maybe he's changed." Sonic then ran full speed up to the building going past almost every employee. He had bumped into 9-Volt by accident on his way to Wario's office.

"Did you see that 18-Volt?! He looks just like the blue hedgehog in that Sonic game!" He shouted excitedly. "Umm…I think that guy was Sonic 9 Volt!" He said. "Really?! Maybe we should get his autograph!"

"I dunno 9-Volt. He seemed like he was more in a hurry than signing autographs." Sonic was running up the stairs and then ran past a door that said "Boss's Office" He stopped and looked back at the door.

"Hey this must be it." Sonic opened the door and found Wario smelling his money. He wasn't actually good at showing that he DIDN'T love money. Though I guess it's better than the last time Sonic had saw him doing with his money.

"Hey so you are leading this company Wario!" Sonic said.

Wario stopped smelling his money for a second and looked toward the blue hedgehog who was talking to him. He didn't care what this hedgehog wanted he just wanted "it" out of his office.

"What do you want?" Wario asked

"C'mon! Don't you know who I am?!" Sonic stared intently into Wario's eyes. Wario then started to remember a blue hedgehog he competed with several times in the past.

"Oh! I know who you are! Your Sonic The Porcupine right?!"

"No! Sonic The HEDGEHOG!" Sonic corrected.

"Well whaddya want?"

"Umm…" Actually Sonic had pretty much forgotten why he came up here in the first place. It was to see Wario yeah. But he pretty much didn't ask for anything else. "Well...I'm wondering if this is Mobius. I'm not sure, but I believe I might've traveled to a different dimension."

"You're on Earth dummy."

"Well…yeah but which one?"

"What do you mean "which one?" Wario asked.

"There are so many Earths' I don't know which one I'm on." It's pretty true. So many dimensions have planets based on Earth or "Earth" itself. He wasn't quite sure if this was the same Earth he had met his friend Chris a couple of years back.

"Umm…the one Mario lives on." Or that could answer his question.

"Oh ok. Looks like I'm stuck here. Do you know anyone who could perhaps make me a machine to get me back home?"

"Well…my friend Dr. Crygor is a scientist-

"All I needed to hear! Be back in a flash!" Sonic then ran out of Wario's office in search of this " " praying he was not like another "doctor" he knows.

"What was that about?" Wario was pretty confused but then went back to smelling his money until he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh just great, Now who wants to annoy my day." Just then Mona came into the door with a pretty puzzled look on her face.

"Uhh….What do you want." While Wario didn't mind having Mona around. He had already had to deal with Sonic's questions now this was kinda stretching it.

"Umm…Wario did you happen to notice a fast moving creature inside the building?" She asked.

"Yes, that was Sonic. You know the blue guy from the Smash Tournament?"

Mona was pretty tired of standing so she positioned herself in a chair instead "….Oh the one who was fast right?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, You should've seen the way I beat him both times in the 3rd and 4th Smash Tournaments. You see we were both at 100% damage right so I-" Wario then began to go on about how he defeated Sonic in the most "awesome way" in both tournaments. Mona was surprisingly smiling throughout the whole thing. It was gross sure, but Mona was just happy to see him happy about something. Even if it was by well you know.

{Next}

In about literally a flash Sonic had made it to 's office.

"Yo! Are you ? Wario's friend?" Sonic asked.

Dr Crygor got off his chair and began to examine Sonic and it was like nothing he've ever seen before. "You're a blue hedgehog am I correct?" He asked.

"Well last time I checked."

"Intriguing. And you had made it in here in a matter of seconds. Tell me, what is your max amount of speed."

"Well my friend Tails said I could run at the speed of sound and he said I could run at 765 mph." He told him.

"So…Would you mind If I did some tests in order to make sure your friend is correct?" Dr Crygor suggested with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Umm no thanks. See Wario said you were a scientist. Do you think you could make me a dimension machine to take me back to my world Mobius?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…Mobius. I get it! You must be that blue hedgehog who competed in those Smash Tournaments."

"Really? I'm that famous here? Sonic didn't know he was this famous. Even though he had a humiliating loss against Wario. He had some pretty cool matches with people such as Lucas, Ganondorf, Bowser and even The Radiant Hero himself.

"So can you?!" Sonic asked once more.

"Well I'm sorry Sonic, but if I were to make a dimensional machine with no errors, no bugs and no teleporting to other dimensions that could take about 9.46708e7 seconds.

"Well that doesn't sound so-

"3 years."

"Damn! I can't hang here that long. As much cool as this place is I rather be home running around the planet for the 71st time."

"Well I guess I could start now if you'd like." Dr Crygor suggested.

"No, that's alright. I'll just stick here then." Sonic was pretty sad. If he had no way to get home he'd never see Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles or his friends again. In fact there's a chance he won't even see his own planet again.

"I know it must be hard Sonic. But maybe you should consider working here at WarioWare. I know I might sound like some guy trying to advertise for a job but I insist. Maybe it could get your mind off your planet maybe."

Sonic could see he was trying to cheer him up but was still pretty upset. "Thanks for the offer Doc, but I don't think I'm good at making video games."

"Well you see there not just video games. There microgames. They're short, but are a fun experience. Plus you could make it out to be anything you want." added.

"But I don't want to-

"Wait anything I want. Even something as pointless as a "chili dog game?" Sonic was starting to like this "microgame idea" He didn't have to make a full out game and could still have fun making whatever he felt like making. "You got yourself a deal. I'll go ask Wario right now!" Before you knew it Sonic was gone in a flash.

"Well…I might wanna start on that dimension machine just in case he DOES want to go back home." Said .

{Next}

"Hey I'm back!" Sonic was back in Wario's office in a flash.

"Ugh. Your back." Wario groaned.

"Hello there." Mona greeted Sonic with a handshake. "My name is Mona and yours is Sonic right?"

"That's right! And you're the girl with the "Pizza Song" right?" Sonic informed her.

"Yup! Mona's Pizza is cutting a special deal for blue hedgehogs for half price."

"Well…I don't really think I have money on me now. Speaking of money, Wario I need to ask you something."

"Great don't tell me you want my money."

"Well…kinda. See suggested I'd work here so maybe if-

"Your hired."

"So I was wondering if you could let me have a job-

"I SAID YOUR HIRED IDIOT!" Wario shouted.

"Really?! I got the job?! It's that easy?!" Sonic questioned. He didn't think Wario would just flat out say "Your hired".

"I know right? He said the same thing to me when I asked to work here." Mona admitted.

"So where do I setup my stuff?" Sonic asked.

"Mona, tell him where he can get started in the business." Wario requested.

"Yes Wario." Mona then walked Sonic to his new office which was across the hall from hers.

"So…I'm curious why would you work for someone like Wario anyway. I mean I couldn't imagine him giving anyone a single penny." Sonic wondered.

"Oh trust me Sonic, while people might not know it. Wario actually cares for all his employees. He even pays us with reasonable payment every week. Mona replied.

"What?! Your serious?!" Sonic was quite surprised. Out of all people. He didn't expect Wario to actually be a good boss. He expected him to be some type of stingy boss who only forced his employees to work and not pay them at all.

"Sure Wario is still a greedy man, but deep down he does care for all his employees." Mona then walked Sonic into his office which looked pretty cool. It had a blue background and had his desk stationed in the middle with a chili dog on the left of his Gamer MakerMatic in the middle of the desk.

"Wow looks great. With some decorating here are their It'll sure look great." Sonic said.

Mona giggled at Sonic's excited behavior about "working" she then checked her watch which said 10:00pm "Well it's getting late, you got a place to stay?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry I'll find somewhere to hit the hay. Probably near a tree or something like that." Sonic casually said. He wasn't used to sleeping In houses. He'll was more of a nature lover than anything.

"If you say so. If you'd like I could give you a tour of the place tomorrow." Mona requested.

"Really? Cool that'd be great. Thanks." Sonic thanked Mona for her hospitality.

"No problem." After Wario had shut down the building for today everyone went home to their houses. Except Sonic, who was more nocturnal, then anything else.

"WOOHOO! YEAH!" Sonic was riding on a board he supposedly "found" and was riding through the hills of Diamond City. He was doing all sorts of backflips and air tricks and all that cool stuff. It wasn't until he reached some certain scary looking trees until he stopped.

"What the?" Sonic picked up his board and looked over the shadow of a mansion he sees in the distance.

"A Haunted Mansion? Sweet!" Sonic then went back on his board and headed straight towards this "Haunted Mansion" not knowing the danger of visiting that so called, mansion.

**Oh no Sonic Whatever you do. You shouldn't just go to that MANSION out of all places. Well now in the next chapter that something happened to Ashley.**


End file.
